


le collier de perles café

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Scary Stories [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sweeney Todd Fusion, Cannibalism, Crack, Darkfic, F/M, Incest, Murder, Sibling Incest, crack darkfic, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey and her brother Ben own and operatele collier de perles café, a boutique specialty coffeeshop in the nicest part of town. They have hopes of expanding into a restaurant, with a boost from an investment from Mr Snoke. But when Mr Snoke's assistant Armitage Hux discovers how close Rey and Ben really are, they are forced to take matters into their own hands.





	le collier de perles café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts).



> How do these things ever happen? I mentioned on Twitter (in response to the question "what did you ever write that you never thought you would, what do you think you'll never write") that I was shocked to have written incest and cannibalism (but not in the same story), and that I would probably never write a Coffeeshop AU. So of course HarpiaHarpyja - my favorite enabler, who is also responsible for me writing [this gem of a story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952261) \- said that I should write an incest cannibalism coffeeshop AU, and she suggested a Sweeney Todd AU as a good place to start. It's been so many years since I saw the Sweeney Todd movie so, you know, details, but I did check out the Wikipedia page and discovered that the character of Sweeney Todd first appeared as the villain of the Victorian penny dreadful serial The String of Pearls (1846–47), and that's where I got the name of the coffeeshop.

“I’ve done something bad.”

Rey finished her last wipe down the side of the Victoria Arduino Black Eagle Three Group Gravimetric Espresso Machine; she needed it to be perfect and shining for opening time in just - she checked her watch - twenty minutes. The machine dominated the space behind the counter in _le collier de perles café_ , the boutique specialty coffeeshop that Rey owned and operated with her brother, Ben. Ben, the tall man currently standing in front of her, head bowed, wringing his hands, and telling her that he had done something _bad_.

Now, normally when Ben says he’s done something _bad_ he doesn’t mean literally, and he doesn’t mean _evil_. He means that he’s done something silly to embarrass himself, and he wants a little discipline. Sometimes this involves scolding, a light reprimand, and then he’s fine. But sometimes he needs more than that; to be tied up, spanked, made to submit to her in ways that ease his conscience and turn her on. But it was _twenty minutes to open_ and that was very bad timing, and _no, Ben, not now!_ and she opened her mouth to tell him as much but there was something about the look on his face that made her pause. 

He’d done something _really bad_.

“What is it, Ben?” She asked, pulling him into the windowless back room from which he’d emerged a moment before and shutting the door behind her, away from the prying eyes of anyone walking past the front windows. She placed a steadying hand against his cheek, and he leaned into it, his soft, dark hair playing against her fingertips.

“Armitage Hux came to see us this morning.”

“Armitage Hux!” Rey exclaimed. “He came to see us? At five-thirty in the morning! To the back?”

Ben nodded into her hand. “Yes, just after you came down he knocked on the back door of the apartment. Said he had,” he swallowed, “he had something important to discuss.”

Rey checked her watch. Fifteen minutes to open. “Yes, alright. What did he want to discuss? Was it about the investment?”

Rey and Ben had been working to bring on Hux's employer Mr Snoke as an investor, which would allow them to expand their coffeeshop into the neighboring space, and eventually open a small restaurant.

"In a sense," Ben answered, his eyes closing and his breath growing heavy. "He threatened to bribe us. He knows, Rey. About us. About… the sex. And he threatened to tell Snoke if we don't pay him."

A growl came from deep in the back of Rey's throat, and the hand on her brother's face moved up to his scalp, gripping his hair in a strong fist. The large man writhed and whined, but she hardly noticed.

"Well that isn't good," she murmured under her breath. She finally took note of Ben's excitement and discomfort and released him.

"So what did you do?" She asked, finally getting back to the issue at hand.

"I, uh," Ben stammered, and instead of answering he held his large hands out in front of him and drew them together in a movement as though he was squeezing a balloon.

Rey sighed. "Alright," she said, setting down the towel that was still gripped in her left hand and taking his hand in her own. "Show me."

* * *

Armitage Hux was certainly dead. The skin of his face was even paler than usual, and his lips were blue. His head was at an odd angle, which implied to Rey that in addition to cutting off oxygen to his system, her brother had also succeeded in breaking his neck. She was impressed, and made a mental note to reward him for this later.

But right now Ben was upset to the point of tears, the coffeeshop was due to open in 8 minutes, and they had a dead body in the living room of their apartment.

"I don't even know how it happened," Ben blubbered, staring down at the ginger evidence of his mortal crime. "He was talking, he said terrible things, about us, about _you_ , and I just wanted to make him stop."

Ray shook her head. "You did a good thing, brother," she said, pulling him into an embrace. "You protected me, you protected our livelihood. You are a _good boy_." Ben preened at her praise, tears drying very quickly.

"You know," she murmured, eyeing the dead body while her brother nibbled at her neck, "we should start experimenting with a lunch menu, in anticipation of an eventual expansion. We could cook a few things up here in the apartment, and bring them down to the shop. Just to test them out. I believe we still have some of grandmother's equipment in the basement."

"Her stewpot," Ben whispered into her skin. "Her meat grinder."

"Indeed," Rey replied, and pushed him gently away. "I need to go open. Put him in the bathtub and fill it with ice, and come down as soon as possible. I don't want to do the morning rush on my own. We'll take care of him tonight."

* * *

Three days later, _le collier de perles café_ was doing a brisk lunch trade. They had introduced homemade soup and meat pies the day before, and word had got around.

"I've told everyone in the precinct," exclaimed Sergeant Dameron over the counter as he paid for his pie and takeaway cup of soup, "so hopefully you'll see some of them today.”

Rey shot him a warm smile as she handed over his receipt. "They need to come soon, stock is very limited!"

Dameron gave her a salute and headed to the door, hot gravy already running down his chin.

"The food is a hit," she whispered to her brother where he brewed a shot of espresso behind him. Nobody was watching so she gave his butt a little pinch. He winced, still sore from his well-deserved whipping the night before, but smiled at her.

The bell at the door tinkled merrily, drawing the attention of both of them.

"Mister Snoke!" Rey called out. "What a delightful surprise!"

It was not a delightful surprise - nothing about Mr Snoke was delightful - but Snoke had money and he was interested in the coffeeshop, and that was good enough for Rey.

"Miss Solo, Mister Solo," he nodded formally at both of them. "I got your message about the lunch menu and thought I would drop by to taste your wares."

The old man doddered up to the counter, his slippers snuffing against the tile floor, gold suit garish and strange in the midday sunlight that streamed through the window. His red-clad bodyguard stood by the door - a ridiculous and unnecessary show of importance that made Rey want to roll her eyes, but instead she handed over a hot pie and a cup of soup.

"On the house," she said sincerely. "I hope you enjoy it. We'll be able to serve these every day once we have the professional kitchen installed."

Mr Snoke took a nibble of the corner of the pie, and his face brightened. 

"This crust is very good. Tender but it withstands the moisture of the filling without getting soggy. That is quite a trick."

He took a larger bite, enough to get some of the meat and gravy on his tongue. 

"Very flavorful. A little sweet?"

Rey nodded. "Our grandmother's secret ingredient, but I can tell you what it is: just a half teaspoon of cherry preserves."

“The meat. Beef? Pork? I can’t tell.”

“It’s a mix of both,” Rey winked at him. “Another one of grandmother’s secrets.”

Mr Snoke took a third bite and a small chunk of Armitage Hux made a brown trail down his chin, landing with a silent _plop_ on his right lapel.

Ray glanced behind her where Ben was finishing up the latte he'd been making. He had an erection, and if he turned around Snoke would see it, so she took the drink from him and pushed him towards the door to the back room. He mouthed _thank you_ and shut the door behind him.

It was just as well that he left, because between the time that Mr Snoke swallowed the last of his pie and the moment he took the first sip of his soup, he asked, "I don't suppose you've seen Armitage Hux in the last few days? He seems to have disappeared."

Rey frowned, and put on her most thoughtful expression.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Mr Hux since our last meeting. Do you suppose he took a last-minute holiday?"

Snoke scoffed and bits of carrot and Hux flew out of his mouth. "That would be very unlike him, but I suppose anything’s possible. I haven’t had any luck at all trying to reach him.”

Rey wasn’t surprised; Hux’s phone was, after all, just upstairs, and she and Ben had been watching Snoke’s texts and voice mail messages pile up with some interest. They’d even recharged it twice so they could keep up with the barrage. Snoke was quite calm here, slurping down his soup, but if the messages were any indication he was _pissed_.

“I will certainly let him know you’d like to speak with him, if I do see him,” Rey promised, as Snoke tipped back his head and swallowed down the dregs of the broth that she and her brother had made by boiling the bones of Armitage Hux in their grandmother's stewpot.

“Ahh, delicious. Well, I’m convinced, and we should certainly arrange a time to meet soon, with or without my assistant, to work out the details of my investment.”

He handed back the cup, and gripped Rey’s hand weakly in his own. She wanted to shudder at the feeling of his cold, clammy skin, but instead she grinned.

“I look forward to it!”

Mr Snoke turned and exited _le collier de perles café_ , his creepy bodyguard close behind him, and Rey, satisfied that the lunch crowd had mostly passed and she could have a free moment, tiptoed to the back room to see what her brother was up to. If she was very lucky, she might catch the tail end of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, @FinnReylo on Twitter, and @leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
